His Last Acquisition
by missmusicteach
Summary: It was time to move beyond vanilla. OOC, AU. HEA. Short Story
1. Chapter 1

**HIS LAST ACQUISITION**

It was time to move beyond vanilla. OOC, AU. HEA. _Short Story_

 _Characters: Christian Grey, Anastasia Steele._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** Characters from the Fifty Shades Trilogy belong to EL James. Some plot from the novella "Knocked up by the Dom" by Penelope Bloom.

 **NOTES:**

 **1\. This occurs a few weeks after Christian claims Anastasia** **'s virginity.**

 **2\. Christian does not have a Red Room. He has practiced BDSM in the past, but up to this point in the relationship it has only been** **a consensual vanilla** **'** **relationship** **'.**

 **3\. Christian encourages Ana to experience his world and takes her to a BDSM club.**

 **4\. Mild BDSM themes, sexual content, vulgar language.**

 **5\. It is most definitely OOC.**

 _ **If this sounds too much for you please do not read. Check out my profile and see my other stories I have available which may interest you. :-)**_

 _ **Beta Halo140 and Jean.**_

* * *

 **-CHAPTER ONE-**

 **~missmusicteach~**

 _ **Anastasia**_

" **TAYLOR, NICE CAR,** **"** I tried to sound confident, but it lacked any strength as my voice shook. Turning to regard the man sitting next to me, I noted how proper and utterly gorgeous he was. I softly stroked the Italian leather upholstery beneath me. Jesus, I was nervous, and I grimaced. Christian continued to sit back and remained cool and under control. I wished I were a little more confident in myself. Not domineering, but more believing that I could do this, but I wasn't sure what the correct etiquette was in this instance.

Christian's hand brushed my shoulder. His touch was like ice over my burning skin. I shivered, causing bumps to cover my body. He firmly shook his head, stating, "Our words are silent," he smirked causing the dimples to hollow in his cheeks. "It's brilliant. He can't hear us." He tapped his ears.

My eyes darted forward to Taylor's ears. There they were: tucked away, crisp white earbuds.

"Loud rock evidently, Burning Embers fan. He seemed like a classical lover to me. You can never pick them." Christian said, tapping his finger to an unrecognized beat on his thigh.

"I guess that would explain the consistent head nodding." My words continued to come out shaky.

Christian smiled, but didn't laugh. What he said was funny, but I had resorted to assaulting my lips, pinching them with my teeth. I'm not sure if I had made the right decision being with Christian. Fast was an understatement. Nimble and speeding in the sense. The sex, _vanilla_ as he referred to it being exceptional but our bizarre relationship drowned me. Confusion topped with opulent gifts. Normal wasn't us but who settles for average?

Tonight we were moving further away from normal, making our relationship exceptional… I hoped.

" _So_ …" I twisted my hands in my lap, brushing the lace of my dress. "I always thought having endless money could change things. Make things easy," I said, surprised by letting my guard down, showing my naïveté.

 _Was I showing na_ _ï_ _vet_ _é_ _?_ Most probably, but I've never had money to spend on myself let alone splurge. A car. What the hell was he thinking?

"Why would you say that?" Christian crinkled his face.

"Assumptions, I guess," I shrugged. "Maybe I'm stereotyping, but there are so many bells and whistles you're blaring at me, Christian. It's rather overwhelming." I finally released a heavy breath.

"And an _Audi_ …. Isn't that bells and whistles?" he said, his mouth making a straight line.

 _An Audi A3. Red, if I want to get specific. I do miss Wanda._

"No… I mean yes. Actually what I mean is, it's just—"

Christian silenced me with his finger over my lips. "You are over thinking. The nervous energy is radiating off your soft skin, please relax Ana." His fingers ran over my collar bone to the swell of my left breast.

Ever since that first night together in his apartment, his Escala home in the sky, I knew he wanted more as did I. This definition I was worried about. It feels as if I was a lamb going to slaughter, being led by the lion as he lapped his salivating tongue over his sharp teeth.

Christian made it clear and had instructed I must wear my new gift. A rather suggestive black dress. Weeks ago, I couldn't even have remotely imagined wearing anything resembling this, but it did accentuate my figure, brought out my curves. I was sure Kate would be impressed with my current cleavage.

Overall, this was the initial restriction when we first met, a definite challenge. These gifts even though extravagant to my own beliefs, I couldn't help but enjoy the appreciation it gave Christian. He was like a child at Christmas. Finally it had taken over a month now but his words came freely. We were both opening up to one another; it gave me a tingling warmth within my chest. And this was my doing: giving him happiness.

"Why do you give me gifts? It's too much, Christian. They are exceptional and well beyond what I deserve."

"Only a fool would gamble with something so rare because I'm giving you something I would never consider giving another…" A small grin covered his face and he turned to look out the window.

"You don't need to shower me with your wealth. Money means nothing to me." I gripped his hand, and his stare bored into my soul, "I'm not going any where. I'm here with you."

He leaned back in the seat. His chest rising and falling in quick short bursts, "Ana… When you have money, you strip away the excuses and the what-ifs. You look at your reflection and ask yourself if you're happy every morning, and if you're not? I've reached all my business goals, but personally there is nothing left stopping me from going after what I want." He turned his head, his eyes hooded, and a smirk over his lips.

"So I'm your last acquisition? The thing you want?"

Christian stilled with his eyes closed, his head nodded once.

 _He sees me as an object, a possession?_

Flushed red over my cheeks, I lowered my head to stare at my nervous fingers in my lap.

"You are not a commodity, Anastasia," he sternly stated. "You are much more. It's been a journey. An absolute discovery. It's taken me years to understand what I wanted, but once I knew… I thought about it every hour of every day. I poured all my energy into it until I made it happen."

"What?" I asked.

"You." He states.

Even though our relationship is different, his words declare one thing. _Love_.

* * *

 **WE DROVE FOR ANOTHER** twenty minutes. In that time I couldn't help but touch Christian. It was honest affection and always authentic for him. Subtle strokes over his black slacks, traveling to his crotch. Some would see this as exhausting, keeping up a façade for perfection, but this was no façade, this was truth. An endearing love this quick.

His erection strained behind his zipper, leaving little to the imagination. He was aroused, as was I. I wanted him, but a car was far from an appropriate place for _vanilla_.

"Where—" my breath hitched at the back of my throat, the air tangled with the salivating juices in my mouth, "Where are you taking me? Since my attire is lacking for the Mile High Club for a romantic dinner," I pulled back, panting.

Still aroused, I clenched my thighs, feeling the wetness on my barely there panties… Tonight was going to be the night.

"A club. A speciality club. _Exclusive,_ I hope you approve Anastasia for our tastes. Remember tonight isn't about me," he said with a slight jump in his voice.

At the back of my mind I was calculating what I needed to do to please him, but no matter what I did, he was hypnotized by my naïve skills of flirting and sexual foreplay. Everything I did pleased him and satisfied my own needs. I couldn't help myself as my hand continued to cup his weighted balls and the never ending hardening cock. My fingers danced over the zipper ever so lightly, teasing him, wanting him. His cock jerked not for the first time during the car ride.

"Are you sure about that?" I questioned, "Because—"

He grabbed my wrist, not tight but with urgency. "Tonight is about trust Ana." He slowly let go, and tucked some hair behind my ear. His hand stroked my cheek. "You must trust me before we can move forward tonight in any meaningful way."

"But we've… you know… _had sex,_ _"_ I whispered, almost embarrassed to state the words. "So what else is there?"

"Oh my sweet Anastasia. Yes, but tonight we will have _more._ _"_ His voiced purred.

"Christian we both already are bursting at the seams." My hands tackled the seatbelt, releasing it and I huddled closer to Christian.

He scowled for a moment, as I only now realized how this was affecting my safety within the vehicle. But fuck safety, I needed him.

"I've imagined this," his hands cupped my face, kissing me, like he was trying to take my last breath, "but I have larger goals than my own carnal pleasures. Ever since I saw you in my office on your knees, I felt a spark of connection igniting between us. I've wanted one thing more than anything else." I was panting… his voice was so deep his lips over my neck. " _Your happiness_."

"Christian, you don't need to buy me things or take me to sex clubs. I could have cooked you a meal, watched Netflix and fucked on—"

"I don't want to fuck you while watching TV. You're far more important than that. Such a perfect innocence." I gasped at his words.

"I'm not referring to the kind men drool over. I'm lucky, I'm the only one to give you your first sexual experience. Rather, your purity is deeper than your virginity. It's obvious there's a piece of me you hold close to your heart." His hand rested in-between my breasts, "You guard _this_ so carefully, that's what I lo—" He paused almost having an internal battle with his thoughts, "that's what I _enjoy_ about you. You're my favorite place. My go-to especially when my mind searches for peace within the torment. You hypnotized me."

" _Christian_ ," I shook my head almost in tears… my fifty.

"Anastasia you are like a bird in a cage. Trapped. More than anything I want to set you free, not just for my own satisfaction, but for yours. I want you to fly and I'm the man to release you, to soar into this wild world of BDSM, _Baby_."

"How? Your words, Christian… I—"

" _Shhh_ , everything is taken care of. Everything will be perfect."

* * *

 **CHRISTIAN HELPED ME OUT** of the Audi in front of the so-called club on the outskirts of Seattle. It looked like an abandoned brick warehouse more than anything else, not an exclusive sex club.

"So this is… _The Club_?" I asked, feeling unimpressed as I rested a hand on my hip.

Expectation was far from reality. It was far from modern, sleek, extravagant, opulent lighting, or possibly a sign for all to see. I'm sure Christian observed my lack of enthusiasm.

" _Exclusive Club_ , Anastasia." Christian purred into my ear, his firm hand removing my own from my hip. "Entry is only available on a need to know basis," he stated. "The club doesn't even have an official name, but high profile clients aren't here for signage. They would prefer to keep it anonymous, especially those who happen to be within the vicinity." Christian quickly pointed in the dark of the night, "Cameras and security are surrounding us, soon our entry will be granted. Tonight you'll find senators, actors, doctors, educators and any other person of stature you can imagine inside. And Ana…" he lifted my chin, "I'm not referring to men either. Keep an open mind."

My breath hitched in the back of my throat as nerves fluttered in my stomach. The occupants weren't my worry. Quickly wiping my sweaty palms down my lace dress, I tried again to find some composure. Apparently the dress was club approved, and soon enough my self-doubt overwhelmed my mind. Maybe this was a bad idea as the dress lacked coverage over the essential areas for any woman. But as always Christian kissed my lips and reassured me it was more on the conservative side of requirements for this 'club'.

" _Rules_ …" Christian said, snapping me from my fashion issues. "For entry," he stated while face-to-face.

He looked divine as usual sporting his deep grey slacks and matching jacket, fitting him in all the right places while emphasizing his masculine frame. Interestingly, his grey tie still remained to accent his crisp white business shirt. Christian worked out regularly and even I started an exercise regime, to keep up with our endless love making sessions we had on a daily basis. But this body before me was gorgeous.

It was his eyes that caught me every time. They could never hide his true feelings, as they consistently demanded my full attention. I squirmed on the spot, trying my best to feel sexy in my four inch Christian Louboutin heels. I snorted, thinking _Christian_ , how appropriate.

Even with the revealing outfit and standing close to this man in the dark of the night, his eyes burned into mine. They carried so much weight—a gravity of their own. Darting my eyes up his tall domineering stature, I was locked. Those stormy greys were at it again and full of sexual desire.

" _Rules?_ " I barely got the word out, "Like the club's or your own?" I brushed his jacket off a few pieces of lint, glowing in the moonlight.

"Some of both." He ran his hands down my sides.

I twisted my body back and forth, blushing as he continued to lean into the crook of my neck, kissing it softly, gently.

"As your Dominant, these are rules to keep not only you safe but myself too," he said in a serious tone and expression that makes me gulp down my response.

Christian nodded, "The club rules are based on what type of bijouterie you exhibit. The more worn, the further off-limits you become." His hands rested on my shoulders. "This defines you a submissive and that you have a dominant," he said, pulling a gem encrusted necklace from his jacket pocket. It sparkled in the dim light outside the club. He placed it around my neck, clasping it together then kissed my shoulders. It was tight around my throat and almost restrictive.

"It's like a choker, quite snug," I stroked it.

"Or some may refer it as a collar. Tonight it's protection around other doms. A rather lavish protection… over two hundred thousand dollars worth."

My eyes ignited. This was over the initial shock of the wealth wrapped around my throat. It was his words. I have a Dominant, and I'm his Submissive. Trust, love honesty and understanding.

"Bracelets mean your Dominant isn't willing to share. One bracelet," he says sliding a diamond studded bracelet over my wrist, "means your Dom doesn't want another to touch you. Two," he said, sliding another on my opposite wrist, "indicates your Dom doesn't want another man to speak or make eye contact with you," he said with no hint of a smile.

I jingled both wrists and they had a few charms hanging from each. Looking carefully at the dangling objects, an ice-cream cone, a car. I glanced up at him, hooking my brow. Was he being utterly serious?

"What if I accidentally look at someone?" My words were barely audible.

He gripped my chin, causing me to tilt my glare to his, "Then you'll be punished."

A chill ran through me, but it was not entirely cold. This was another side of him. His guard was down. I've seen that he can be sweet, considerate and thoughtful, but this side of him? The dark dom. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. The truth was I felt a thrill and freedom from being commanded, being dominated.

"And this—" His hand slipped into his pocket pulling out another diamond object. A ring. "It's the most important piece," the ring slid on my left hand ring finger, "means you are taken, for you are mine and I am yours."

Astounded I gasped, unable to hold in my shock.

 _Was this an engagement ring?_

To ask was impossible as my nerves overruled my impulse. My hand shook in the dim light, I tried my best to study the ring on my finger. It screamed wealth, and so many dollar signs. It was a little overwhelming for this gal from Montesano.

I looked at Christian and he was serious and stern. Why did he need to be so difficult with his emotions but there was a slight change in his eyes that showed his amusement.

I was falling head over heels for Christian, the one who took my virginity but at the same time, this seriousness… It was incredibly kinky. I didn't know if the effect he had on me would fade with time, but right then, I knew I was at his mercy.

"Now for _my_ rules," he said.

More rules? What more could there be? Don't look at, talk to, or touch any anyone within the precinct. What other trouble could I possibly get into?

"Inside, you may call me _Sir_." I nodded, as my cheeks burned, "You'll stay within arm's reach of me at all times. You will treat my word like law. If I say it, you will do it. It's for the safety of us both. To be clear, the most important rule is to use safe words. _Yellow_ means you're nearing your limit, and _red_ means stop."

"If I use those words… you won't be disappointed with me?" I asked, with a hint of hesitation in my voice.

"Ana," he said, stroking my cheek, pulling me close to him. "It would please me of all honor, knowing we trust one another especially with safe words. My only goal is your pleasure. My job as your Dom is to challenge you, to bring you to your limit, to find thrills you never would on your own, and to give you the most mind-shatteringly fucking orgasms you've ever had. A relationship between a Dom and his submissive requires more trust than any average vanilla. Much more. It's a real trust having true faith. I'll do the best for you rather the best thing for me. If I'm going to bring you to the edge of your comfort, I need to trust that you'll tell me if it goes too far. Your safety is my greatest concern so you need to trust me and as your Dominant, your lover, I will never be angry with you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I smiled, running a finger over his jacket.

" _Sir_ ," he corrects. "The next one will cost you." He chastises me, locking his fingers into my own.

"Cost me what?" I stare at our cupped hands, oblivious to his statement.

"You'll be punished."

I gasped, "It's for enjoyment… correct? What if I just disobeyed you because I wanted a punishment?" I queried my Dom. I knew I was being coy with him, but I didn't care.

He showed me the first sign of his more relaxed self and grinned. "Then I'd find ways to make sure you don't behave so wickedly. The relationship between Dominants and submissives isn't solely about sex." I instantly pout.

 _But I was looking forward to the sex._

"Ana, honestly, intercourse… fucking is secondary. The true reward is the bond. There's nothing more stronger on Earth than the connection we can shape by putting our trust in each other."

Listening to him talk about his world already had me itching to go inside. I wanted what he was promising. I wanted it so badly it ached.

"Well come on… _Sir_ ," I licked my lips and was raring to go. So I tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the door of the club.

He bent his neck to kiss me softly on the lips. I leaned into him, savoring the taste and the way his powerful arms encircled me, making me feel small and safe at the same time. He pulled back with what I thought was more than a hint of reluctance. For a second, it looked like he might push me back into the car and take me there, but there was no way with Taylor sitting in the front seat. Earbuds or not, that wasn't going to happen. So instead, his hand lowered into the curve of my back.

"This way, Ana."

* * *

 **THE CLOSER WE APPROACHED** the doors, two burly men in black suits, a single ear piece twirling into the back of their suits and a stern intimating look upon their faces blocked the door. The owner must share the same security as Christian.

Flicking my head up to Christian, catching his attention, "Please tell me you don't own this establishment?" I held my breath.

It was as single smirk that caused me to slap him on his arm.

"Ouch, have you forgotten the entire conversation we had moments before?" He scowled, "If you must know, I co-own the establishment with a dear friend."

I could only roll my eyes and pray he wasn't referring to his Mrs Robinson.

" _Baby_ , I thought I expressed how rude it was to roll your eyes at me. That's going to cost you later on."

"Bring it… _Sir_ ," I winked.

"Evening Mister Grey," The man on the left nodded, and the man to the right concluded, "Miss Steele. Enjoy your evening."

Christian didn't bother to acknowledge either men, and honestly I believed that was rude.

"Thank-you gentlemen, I'm sure we will," I said as I skipped through the doors. Instantly a small tap landed on my ass. Just like I wanted.

By contrast to the disappointing exterior, the interior appeared to be lit entirely by LED soft lighting and scented candles. Ironically _vanilla_ engulfed my lungs as Christian clenched my hand tight. We walked directly into what seemed to be a main gathering area with branches into several smaller sections all with tall doorways towards dark narrow hallways. The walls were paneled in hard woods, stained deep browns, reds and blacks all lined as my eyes followed up the tangling metal motives to the extremely high ceilings. I scanned the crowd carefully trying not to make eye-contact with… anyone. Unsure what my expectations were, I was surprised to see such a large crowd.

Christian was correct about my attire; compared to most, submissive or dominatrix alike, I was on the prudish side with only a opaque lace number. Still I couldn't help but try and pull it down a little lower to cover my rear.

" _Sir._ Am I allowed to make rules?" I asked looking towards the floor. "I don't want you to look at any of these women."

Christian lifted my head, "You are not a slave, don't look at the floor when you address me. We are equal and _baby_ , there's only one woman I want. The one who stumbled into my office only a few short weeks ago." He waved his hand around, "They are nothing. Only you."

My top teeth assaulted my lower lip causing crescent moons to divot. I had to believe his words, I did… but self-doubt berated me. Why would Christian Grey choose me when there were so many more worthy women within his grasp.

"So if we are only looking at each other, why come here? _Sir_."

"To state you are mine and only mine," he acknowledged. "Every man here would kill to be with you; still, if hell freezes over, they won't have a fucking chance. _Only. Mine._ " He growled.

I was being shown off. His girlfriend, His commodity, his submissive. A smile covered my face at possessive Christian.

" _Come,_ " he said, holding out a hand.

My eyes locked to the back of his grey suit as the lighting began to change from yellow to a sunset red. Once we were inside, I instinctively took a step back, overwhelmed by what was happening. It seemed as though we were intruding at a private level of intimacy for the couple in front of us. Christian reassured me by running his fingers over my arm, and mouthing the words ' _we belong here, to ease your cravings_.' And I trusted the guidance of my Dom.

A dimly lit stage caused a pearly white skinned woman to glisten in the glow. A woman was on a massage table that was modified for medieval torture. Her legs were flared open, held by black straps. Her arms were free, but another leather strap held her down by the shoulders. A man with a black hood from the nose up, kneeled between her thighs, lapping up the woman's glistening arousal. It was seeing two men, naked except for medieval plague doctor masks, standing on either side of her that caught my attention. Her grip was tight around their cocks as she pumped them and all four rolled their heads from side to side.

" _Here_ ," Christian informed me, as he led me to the corner of the room, where I was still able to see the view of the stage but out of the immediate eyes of spectators. "You like to watch, don't you? I saw the way you bit your lips. Was it her pleasure or the men being masturbated?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. With a snap it shut, unsure what I should say.

Instantly he shook his head, disappointed.

"No, Baby. Trust. Don't try and figure out what I want to hear. Remember, there's only one thing alone I care about here." His lips went to the shell of my ear, as his voice dropped an octave, "Your pleasure." He pulled back, unbuttoning his jacket, calm and in control. "If my Ana likes to watch, she can. No questions asked."

Sighing, I sank into the wall. I'm glad he understood me because at times I didn't even understand myself. I was sexually charged, especially in the arousing atmosphere. For certain I was sure I didn't _want_ the people on stage, it was just visually overpowering as my desires went into overdrive.

Dirty was the word on the tip of my tongue as I caught myself smiling. I realized what was to come as the night progressed with my Dom.

Christian leaned so close I thought he was going to take me right there, but his lips pecked my ear as his voice rasped, "I'm going to make you come right _here. How does that sound Baby?_ _"_

A smutty titillation swam in my veins. A second later, fear reared its ugly head.

 _What if someone would see me_ _…_ _us? What if they decided we were the show?_

His soft hand meandered from my hip to my thigh, sliding under the hem of my barely there lace dress. Everywhere he touched left a fiery trail of ecstasy. Fire on my ice, so much steam it blurred my vision. My lip took the brunt of my teeth as desire overwhelmed my senses. I secretly dreamed of having his hands on me like this since losing my virginity, something beyond our vanilla.

Being around him was like stepping into a raging river. I could only fight the course of the current for so long before being swept away. To survive the struggle I must get to shore, and remove myself from the water all together. But I've never been a good swimmer. Maybe it was time to drown.

" _Oh God_ ," I moan.

"Feel my hands, Baby. Allow me to slide along your gorgeous body and enjoy every curve. Let the pleasure flow," he growled.

His hand found my panties, which were embarrassingly soaked already so early in the evening.

"Tell me, did the show get you wet? Or was it something else?"

"It was you. Only you." My words immediately escaped.

"Liar."

His finger does something I can't even begin to describe… the sensation was overwhelming as a moan spilled out before I could bite it back. It was so loud I thought someone must have heard. I scanned the crowd, one woman had her head turned toward us. She winked when I noticed her before turning her chair to face us.

"Someone is watching us," I whisper.

"Good. That was your punishment for lying to me. I'll make sure you're noisy enough to draw more of a crowd."

My heartbeat grew even more rapid. I expected to be mortified at the idea of someone watching, but knowing the woman was watching us made me imagine everything from a new, even more exciting perspective.

He kissed my neck while his hand slipped inside my panties, finding bare skin.

"This is new," Christian circled my smooth mound.

"Yes… _Sir_." I barely could speak as I needed his hand to go lower.

Instantly his hand touched me in places no other had. His fingers moved down, sending chills pulsing through me, heating my insides. His fingers found my entrance and he was able to slide one in with ease. Even the single digit felt absolutely amazing as he curled it back and forth causing pressure on a place inside me I thought for sure was a myth.

Involuntarily bending forward, I was gasping into his chest, trying not to hurt him so my fingers clawed into his back.

"It feels so _fucking_ good," I moaned.

"So you cuss now Baby, all due to your G-spot." He chuckled, "and I'm only getting started."

My clit was rubbed by phenomenal dexterity as Christian worked his second finger inside me. Dragging then pumping and repeating over and over that magic spot, I was in heaven. He seemed to have a natural sense for how close I was; just as I neared the edge, he shifted gears, lowering his revs enough to keep me from orgasm.

It was when a third finger entered me, with some kind of twisting motion, that he pulled back every time I pushed onto his hand as my legs shook almost giving way.

"Oh fuck," I gasped, surprising myself.

I was drowning, moaning louder with every twist. I knew my voice must have drawn more eyes. Right then, the idea stimulated me more. Hidden deep I knew I'll be mortified later, but I didn't have the strength to swim to shore.

Surveying the crowd, I see more than half watched our show with interest, and some even aroused by our foreplay.

The look in Christian's grey eyes screamed don't come, but with the combination of his fingers and our audience. I spasmed as my walls clenched and contracted around his fingers.

"Oh God, Chris—" I gasped out loud, squeezing him as he was my life raft, as my orgasm blew me away.

As my pleasure passed, he leant down and pulled my panties up and rolled my dress down. It was the sudden movement of his hands around my waist as he led me towards the hallway away from our voyeurs. He licked each of his fingers clean with a large smirk over his face.

"Now you were flawless, Baby. Absolutely perfect."

"You weren't so bad yourself," I panted, puffing out a few heavy breaths.

" _Sir_ ," he corrects with surprising sternness.

" _Sir_ ," I said, lowering my head.

Even though this was in many ways a small step within the life style—I didn't want to disappoint.

"So, what do I have in store now?" I mewled. " _Sir_."

"It's time for privacy." His voice growled, opening a heavy door, and quickly slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is a three-chapter story. Updates will be weekly during April, unless I get super excited and post early. Please leave a review, or PM with any questions or concerns.**

 **In the meantime** _ **follow**_ **and** _ **favourite**_ **the story, and see the latest info regarding my stories on my profile page or add me on Facebook. :-)**

Thanks,

 **Missmusicteach**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**Beta Halo140 and Jean.**_**

* * *

 **-CHAPTER TWO-**

 **~missmusicteach~**

 _ **Christian**_

 **I HELD HER HAND** tight along the hallway lined with small alcoves. We walked through a darkened shadow. A shadow to the unknown, down the abyss. I only hoped together we would find an equilibrium for a night of endless pleasure.

Ana was far from a perfect submissive, but as a pair we were learning our boundaries and limits. Perfection doesn't create an authentic moment; it's trust. Which these moments with her would excel? I wished I would be able to stop time. I was taught by extensive patient and practice and thus, I knew I could teach her with gentle guidance. I didn't want to push, I wanted to savor our sweet love through submission.

With my hand in my pocket, my fingers brushed the edge of my cock, as it bobbed in my slacks. I instantly fumbled at its movement and quickly grabbed the goddam key. Trying to stay focused and not think with my cock, it was a challenge as the divine beauty stood beside me. Opening the door, the room was lit with dim candle light, and the faint shape of countless devices and tools stood in the shadows. Crops, ropes, gags, whips, endless vibrators and dildos caused my mouth to hook.

 _Oh how I_ _'_ _ve missed you all. Sir has returned._

My mind was in a whirlwind as scenes encapsulated me. I needed to be realistic as this was Ana's first. Time was crucial, but time was also in our favor. I walked into the room and the faint smell of vanilla overwhelmed my senses.

 _Vanilla_. _My first with Ana._

She gasped at what surrounded her. Fear stabbed me as Ana's face dropped with panic.

"Christian," she whispered, stepping back towards the door. " _Yellow, yellow, yellow,_ _"_ Ana repetitively mumbled, her hands shaking by her sides, almost out of breath, "It's… Oh my God, _Sir._ "

Her eyes studied my own, worry washing over her face as the V between her brows began to crease. With my hand lightly touching the small of her back she needed to be reassured. She was safe. She had the power.

 _Breathe._

"You're scared." I hooked some loose tendrils behind her ears, caressing my hand over her cheek, "It's fine Ana. Communication is key. I would be troubled if you weren't worried. Baby, we don't need to use _any_ of these toys tonight since you are giving me all the signs you are not ready. Your safety and limits are important to me. We can talk or cuddle in bed if you wish."

She was conflicted as her throat gulped. Her sweet pink lips opened and closed, unable to respond. Ana was a beauty that emphasized her inner glow, but it was the glint of her diamond ring that caused my cock to bob again, tight behind the straining zipper of my slacks.

 _Easy there buddy._

I tried a best effort to adjust myself without Ana noticing. I didn't want her running, thinking all I wanted was sex tonight. It was the complete opposite.

"Have you used everything in here?" Ana's words stunned me since my hand was slightly in my slacks fixing my cock's placement.

She looked around at the countless devices and tools and not to mention the furniture she wasn't familiar with. Understandably, she was intrigued, but I didn't need her anxiety becoming a serious issue. Forming a connection within the room was a priority for her.

I chuckled, "No. I'll be honest with you. I've always been drawn to… this," I said, motioning around the room. "Sex was a challenge and this helped me overcome my hurdle to an extent." Ana brushed her hand down my chest… I only flinched at the first touch then my own battles eased. "Some believe I was forced into the lifestyle, but that's far from the truth. The world of BDSM felt right but I have never found a submissive who fulfilled my soul," I added.

Several paddles paralleled various leather crops. Would she prefer a sting or a thud during punishment? Pulling the black leather crop from its place on the wall, I ran its head over my hand, then snapping back to my palm. I didn't flinch over the reacquaintance.

"Baby, none of them satisfied my trust. _Until you_. You are my fill as I hope I am yours." I walked to her, stroking the ring I had only given her an hour earlier.

"All of this I appreciate, but I feel I'm going to sound ungrateful. I don't understand. _Why me_?"

I moved close, breathing deeply. "Because you infatuate me. Your smell, your beauty, the aura of innocence that wraps around you like armor. I want it all for myself, and I must ensure you don't drown. You are more than I've ever wanted anything. Fuck, you bring out the animal in me. I want to be part of your life. Deep down if you decide this," I wave my arms around the dark room, "is not what you care for, I'm willing to leave it behind. I. Want. You."

Her arms engulfed me as her face nuzzled into my chest. At first I stiffened to her touch, but then relaxed, as it felt relieving to be held close.

I pulled her hair back and studied her face carefully. I could only hope signs of arousal were eminent.

• Pupils slightly dilated

• Cheeks flushed red with a sheer coat of sweat coating her brows

• Breasts swelling, and clear cleavage on show

• Legs parted enough to see her red panties and the prominent moisture smear staining them.

I couldn't push, I was her Dom, she safe worded and I had to respect that. I didn't want to press, but I couldn't help to remind her…

 _No. No. No._

Don't be an asshole or _Red_ would come into play. She needed the rules to be consistent for safety. Use your fucking head on your shoulders as there were more important things to think about than your own throbbing cock.

"Baby," as I gripped her chin, "Do you remember your safe words?" I asked.

A momentary surprise registered on her face and she nodded, quickly gripping my hand. It was like nature to stroke her ring with my thumb. " _Good_ ," I growled.

I cradled her in my arms and placed her with such care on the bed covered in black satins and silks. Watching her with greedy eyes as she backed herself up against the head of the bed. Instantly her knees shot up defensively causing her dress to hike up and gave me the most amazing view of her panties. I slowed my breath not to rush this, and whipped my dick out to fuck her senseless.

 _No. Fucking. No._

We had all the time in the world, and there was no reason to waste this beautiful opportunity for my stiff cock. Desire and pleasure were the keys, not empty, exhausted balls.

" _No_ ," she said with a small giggle hinting under her breath while moving back a little as I moved towards her.

It was obvious and I knew she didn't want to escape. Her arousal was glistening behind her thin panties and was a telling sign she wanted this as much as I wanted her.

" _No_ isn't the correct password, _Baby_. Communicate appropriately sweetheart." I said.

Her safe word lingered in my head. _Yellow, red_ , hell I'd stop if she mixed the two and said orange. Fear clenched my stomach and teeth, along with my fist hanging down my side. To stop would be hard, but hell was my second home in the past and I would stop in a heartbeat for my submissive.

My priorities were to make her come as hard as she could. Tonight I had to make her experience the most enjoyment possible. I reached for her legs, prying them open more but she fought back. With my jaw shut, my breathing struggled to ease. This feisty woman was playing me, as the hunger in her eyes frosted to an icy blue. The gates to heaven opened as her legs fell apart.

"Naughty, Ana," I growled. "Teasing your Dom, _tsk, tsk_." I shook my index finger back and forth.

She knew what was coming. All I wanted was to plunge my cock into her again, the tightness suffocating me as her pussy stretched to accommodate my growing length and girth. But that wasn't the time to be fucked, rather time to play.

My hands grabbed her wrists, instantly pinning them above her chocolate curls. Reaching for the rope, I laced it around her wrists, to keep her grounded… still. Hurt was never the outcome, so I left some slack for movement. I never wanted to mark her from toys and implements, only my mouth.

Our chests heaved, synchronized by a hypnotic pulse. My heart pounded, and I was a panting mess. She struggled, but it was no problem rather it was the eagerness and hunger she expressed. Ana continued to push me with her legs, bucking her hips, trying her best to avoid my grasp. But I looked down to her cloth covered pussy and it was practically drenched… for me. The woman was ravenous, as much as how starved I was.

"Bad, bad Baby," I growled, running my fingers over her jewels which choked her neck.

Lips moved across her supple skin, nipping at her flesh. I gripped the hem of her dress with one hand and pull it up to her chin, exposing her red lace panties and bra. My breath caught at the sight of the perfection stretched out for me like a prize. All I wanted was to crawl inside but it was time to make her imagination run wild.

"You're fucking beautiful and I'm so proud of you."

She stopped the playful struggle at my words of endearment. I guessed my sub loved praise.

I unclasped her bra and tugged each shoulder strap down with both fists simultaneously. The hard thrust caused her breasts to bounce free, giving a complete clear view of her rock hard nipples.

"These," I cupped both breasts, "are perfect baby," I said, taking her left nipple to my mouth. She arched her back into me causing more of her to be consumed.

"I know you're in training, but I never imagined you could be this disobedient," I bit with the slightest pressure on her nipple. It was enough to make her jump.

" _Fuck_ ," she moaned.

" _Sir_." I was stern, but easing my tone I continued, "We're just getting started, Baby. I've been keeping track of all the times you've earned a punishment, and it's going to take more than tonight to get caught up."

I used the warmth of my tongue to soothe away what can only be a slight sting from the bite.

"Pleasure and pain aren't so different," I said between kisses. "In order to rise, you must first burn." I gave her another taste of my teeth on her other breast. She jumped slightly against the pain, but it was only a moment before I had her moaning again, only more intensely than before.

" _Sir_ , you're quoting Octavia Butler."

I slowly dragged off her panties and she was almost bare as a small strip of hair remained for me. "Oh Baby, paraphrasing. Then again you are like a Phoenix, full of power and so much strength."

"Yes." She closed her eyes, gulping down the humid air which surrounded us.

My fingernail drew a heavy line, reddening her skin from her bottom lip all the way down to her pussy. I reached the golden zone of her clit surrounded by her soaked folds, and I thrust two fingers inside her to the knuckle. Her cries of pleasure encouraged me to move them in and out at a constant pace.

"Feel it baby." I groaned, but quickly swallowed it down.

I crawled to her pussy and consumed her swollen clit between my lips. A simple suck and swirl of the tip of my tongue, and she writhed under my mouth. I could sense an impending explosion as her body trembled. The smallest touch was only needed, so I withdrew my lips denying the release.

I removed my fingers from her damp pussy, "The pain, then its sudden absence can do more to remind you how sweet pleasure is."

Her eyes pleaded for release, but a climax was the finale. We needed to work further on the journey than the destination. Her slight begging was causing my cock to twitch, but that wasn't enough. As much as I wanted to fuck her all ways to Sunday, I needed her beyond the point of no return. I want her writhing, so far beyond reality that nothing would stop her from getting on her fucking knees, begging to come to fulfill her needs. Her complete submission.

"Am I enhancing your pleasure or… causing pain?"

The words settled like a cold mist, knowing every second of delay would make the outcome more intense.

"Now we reach a point where I need your trust. Your absolute, and complete confidence," I rumbled.

After a long pause, and the vanilla scent overwhelming our senses, she gave a slight nod to her head.

"I'm sorry baby, speak."

" _Yyyyes_ , Sir."

I stepped off the bed and reached for the silk blindfold. Watching warily until I covered her eyes, I firmly tied the silk around her head.

With my hand under my chin, I was in awe as I admired the sight of her bound and blind, in my complete control. I savored the knowledge that her submission was ahead. From the moment we met I thought if it would be possible and almost gave to vanilla with my Ana, but now is my chance to get to our final destination.

"Now let's step up the intensity," I said while unbuckling my belt slipping my cock from his restrains of that goddam zipper.

" _Nooo,_ " Ana howled, whimpering on the edge of satisfaction.

"Do you need to safe word, Baby?"

 _Please God, I_ _'_ _m being selfish but don_ _'_ _t say those damn colors right this second. Gnawing on the inside of my cheek, I_ _'_ _m holding back my own needs._

The suspense was killing me—I needed to know.

"Baby?"

"No… no, safe word… _Sir_." She continued to whimper.

" _Thank fuck for that!_ " I said under my breath, hoping my words weren't clear. I didn't want my cracks starting to show.

I gripped my cock, lined _him_ up appreciating her damp heat. I was bucking in the stalls ready to race, "Remember, if it's too intense, you know the words to make it stop." Thankfully she was blindfolded, because she couldn't see the grin on my face.

"Yes, yes I know… _please God fuck me_."

"I AM NOT GOD, I AM SIR!" I growled.

 _Well sweetheart you_ _'_ _re about to get the fastest and hardest orgasm you_ _'_ _ve ever experienced._

Out of the gates, I pounded my cock in one strong thrust, all the way to the hilt as my balls slapped her skin. There was no restriction of discomfort as she was ready with slippery desire. She took _him_ without a struggle.

"God… Baby you're so fucking wet," I groaned with my eyes rolling in the back of my head. " _FUCKING_ _Amazing_ ," I said, twisting my hips as far as I could into her pussy.

My hand cupped her chin, saliva stringing from her lips, I leaned in and attacked her mouth.

Time had been endless, imagining all the ways I could bring her under my dominance. Sliding my hard cock in and out, tortuously dragging out her impending orgasm, denying the final destination. I wanted her as a puddle by my feet, helpless and desperate for the final stroke to put her over the edge.

 _Shit, I can_ _'t stop!_

I ground my hips to the point of crushing her G-spot. The air was heavy and I barely could breathe. Jesus fucking Christ, my entire body tingled, on the cusp of my unstoppable orgasm getting closer by the second. Shaking my head, I gripped my hands around her waist, clenching her hip bones. Shit, I needed this to be about her. I clenched my jaw to strain the air through my teeth. Shit, I can't come, she needed pleasure first.

"I can't see you," she gasped. "Let me… _ohh God_ … please, let me see you, _Sir_."

I ripped the blindfold from her face, returning her fifth sense of sight. I didn't realize how much I needed to see her blue eyes. The urge was primal to have her completely free, as I struggled to remove the rope from her wrists. Two bare legs wrapped around me as I sat and she's straddled my cock. With an arm behind my neck her fingers pushed into my scalp as the other caressed my cheek. Our eyes never wavered, as our bodies moved as one.

This couldn't possibly be just sex.

My cock in her pussy, it wasn't that simple.

Every time she gyrated and wiggled her hips, I could only buck in response to get my fill with my breath held. Don't fucking come, shit. When I saw the change slowly come into her eyes, I grabbed her ass, pinching the skin. Our bodies were practically a blur of motion, I shut my eyes as her face buried in my throat. I gasped for breath as my release slammed through me with a force caused me to roar like a wild animal with Ana.

Everything faded, a tingle in my cock dissipated. There was only me and my Anastasia.

I stroked her skin but when she took my finger into her mouth, swirling her hot tongue around my digit and pulling it out of her swollen lips with a pop, I was undone.

My body tensed and my grip on her waist had to be painful by now but I slammed into her body, again and again, my cock pulsating with an orgasm without end.

Her body went rigid, falling into my chest as her own orgasm began. Those magical pussy muscles strangled me in wave after wave, drawing every last drop of cum from my cock deep within her.

" _Fuck_ ," I roared.

"Christian," she half-whimpered, muffling her own moans when she bent to kiss me.

Time was suspended and I couldn't function. When Ana sat up and pulled down her dress, I could finally comprehend what we achieved: _ecstasy_.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **From the feedback I** **'** **ve received, everyone liked it. Don** **'** **t forget to review, and in the meantime** _ **follow**_ **and** _ **favourite**_ **the story, and see the latest info regarding my stories on my profile page or add me on Facebook. :-)**

 **The third and final chapter will be posted next week.**

Thanks,

 **Missmusicteach**


	3. Chapter 3

****_**Beta Halo140 and Jean.**_****

* * *

 **-CHAPTER THREE-**

 **~missmusicteach~**

 _ **Anastasia**_

 **I HAD REPEATEDLY** hesitated about relationships in the past. There was a possibility you could love the wrong person to the point of bliss. In this crazy whirlwind reality, I now experienced how much I could love… the right one. _Christian_.

His change was evident, a softness even though we had fucked hard. He was on the cusp, peppered kisses over my body giving into the primal desire for domination. It was unbelievable the act of surrendering yourself, an acceptance to submit. And I would yield each and every time.

I conjectured how it would work with his tender vanilla and differing exotic sexual tastes. The epiphany hit me hard with a _smack_.

"Ouch… _Sir_ ," Christian's hand firmed marked my ass with little to no warning.

" _Tsk tsk_." His finger wavered back and forth as my heart hammered inside the wall of my chest.

Christian maybe my Dom, but it didn't necessarily imply he had to be every moment of the day. Like myself, I'd come to realize, he could flip his sexual prowess like a switch. _Dom today, vanilla tomorrow_. The only difference would be the intensity of what he unleashed when I come.

"Punishments linger," he pursed his lips and turned to admire my ass. "So, I thought we could…"

His panting was getting louder as he crawled on top of me, planting a hand to the side of my face. Leaning down he tilted my chin up with his other hand. He watched me, studied me for what seemed liked hours. Christian was making me lose my mind. _The pheromones, his scent._ I couldn't help my muscle memory when my thighs vised together, as my juices gilded the little hair I had there.

It was when Christian gnawed on his bottom lip and groaned in pain I wasn't too far behind him.

I leaned in, running my fingers over small areas of bare hard flesh with closed eyes. "I may be stubborn, but I'm relishing our evolution," I stated.

There was no reason to fear of what was in store. I trusted him and I was hungry, utterly famished. I slid my hand down his jacket and gripped his tight ass through his slacks, grinning into his shirt covered chest.

"Careful," he said in hoarse gasps of air. "If you keep squeezing my ass like that you're going to make me embarrass myself."

"Noted," I purred, smiling further. "Well then, _Sir_ … I don't think I can help myself," and my fingers clenched his ass tighter.

In a lightning quick move, he pressed himself into my hips. His breath suddenly hitched as he now grabbed my bare ass. I hid my face in Christian's shoulder, still not used to the idea of strangers knowing I'm _having sex_ only a few rooms away. As the crown of his penis slipped over my folds, those strangers were only a distant memory.

"I want you to fuck me," I whispered in his ear. "I want you. So. Bad. _Sir_."

His pace quickened as his throbbing flesh teased my own. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck…" he roared, gulping down his profanity while grinding further, so ever close to my honey pot.

"Wow I'm flattered? Only fuck?" I sniggered, wrapping my legs around his waist, urging him to enter me.

"No," his Adam's apple bobbed, "I need you dripping and open for seconds," he said licking his lips.

I chewed on the side of my cheek, almost forgetting I was in a BDSM aficionado's playground as he looked at me with his dangerous grey eyes.

"It's time we play with some toys. Get on your knees, _Baby_."

I nodded, eyes darting to his dangling slacks balancing below his hips where his well defined Adonis belt resided. It was huge as his penis strained, bobbing as if he were begging to enter. Christian didn't fail to notice my wandering eyes and chuckled, "My little Ana hungry?"

My stomach grumbled, at that very moment. Trying to hide it was ridiculous. I almost choked on the saliva pooling in my throat as Christian stroked his taut muscle wrapped in velvet.

"When was the last time you ate, _Baby_?"

I had to think quick but it was a challenge with the delicious view in front of me. Okay, so… Breakfast was easy as Gail made me granola and yogurt, at work was a little hazy as I was daydreaming about tonight's possibilities.

"Maybe lunch… a few crackers?" I shrugged.

 _Food, I didn_ _'_ _t want food, I wanted him._

Christian sat up, gritting his jaw. The tension was a clear indication of displeasure. "You're not a fucking parrot Anastasia. It's crucial you eat enough, especially in preparation for an evening like tonight. Not fucking crackers!"

I lowered my head, disappointed, knowing I should have thought long term, not in the moment. But he never wavered as his hand continued to fist his… cock, and occasionally tickling his balls. It was erotic and sexy and he still had his clothes on. How was it even possible? I was so wired I thought I might come then and there.

"Do you want me to get some food, or would you prefer to leave?"

"Oh God no!" I blurted out shaking my head. _I wasn_ _'_ _t not ready to leave_ , "I have something in my purse… dammit it's in the car. _A banana_."

Christian's pace was strong as he pumped himself faster, "but I have a better idea."

"Is that right, _Sir_?"

Instantly I pushed him down onto the bed. His slacks still remained, and all I wanted was to dominate my own Dominant. Biting my tongue I held back and my eyes veered to his very erect penis. I had attempted several blow jobs before, but it was more for the experience and literally nothing too deep. My salvia was thick within my mouth as I thought about what I could do and I tried my very best to swallow.

"Anastasia," Christian chastised me. But I refused to let him have all the control, so I returned with a cheeky smile and wink.

I leaned forward into his lap, observing the pre-cum dripping as I pressed my lips to his tip. It was as if one hand wasn't enough to hold him up so my other helped with the task.

He sucked in a breath as I took him inch by inch. Relaxing my jaw and loosening my muscles, it happened with ease. Fingers threaded in his loose curls as I began to bob up and down at a steady pace.

" _Anastasia_ ," he gurgled, each time I returned my lips to the hilt, he clenched my hair tighter in his fists.

It was the pulsing notion as his hips thrust with my moments of my lips that I could feel him on the verge of coming. The combination of our juices were dribbling down my chin, but the urge to complete this task was important. Twisting my tongue along the nerve, increasing the pressure I sucked like it was my last meal.

"Baby… I need to you stop before I—" Christian gasped, but I only bobbed faster, rolling his balls in my palm, massaging his sweet spot of the perineum.

His roar was primal, I peered up to his eyes and his head was back and mouth opened wide. My name murmured over his lips as a final bucking of his hips caused a steady stream of warm creamy milk to spurt down my throat. This was an achievement in itself, and I knew I had done well for my Dom.

Pulling back, I wiped my face on the back of my hand, and tucked his now half flaccid cock back into his slacks.

"Jesus Ana… that was—"

"Just say it, the best blow job you have ever had." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

I truly admit I was rather impressed with myself and extremely turned on.

"That was fucking amazing _Baby_ , but… I thought you had a gag reflex?"

"That was one time," I whined, "I guess I don't now." I winked, thinking maybe I could go down for more.

"Now it's my turn for a meal," he said as he nipped the tip of his thumb.

It was the simplicity of his words that turned me on. A combination of filth and sexy titillation, and Christian was making me realize I enjoy both of those things very much.

"What do you want me to do?" I waited for his instructions.

Being patient, I licked my lips still tasting the delicacy coating my mouth. It reminded me of raw oysters or possibly cooked mussels I can't be too sure. I'm not a true seafood lover, but possibly I may now be a convert.

He cocked his head to the side, smirking so his single dimple popped through, "First, you're going to show me how wet you are. Turn around, on all fours." Christian snapped.

I did as he said. Moving on my hands and knees with my bare ass facing him. My nails clawed the sheets in anticipation.

He sucked in a breath. I heard his footsteps approach and the bed dipped as a warm stream of hot air blew over my ass cheeks, only skimming my vulva in the process as though it was inches from me.

"All. Mine."

My head lowered staring at my left hand to my gift. _The ring_. It's all so clear now.

 _All. Mine. Too._

He ran his fingers across my labia, nearly knocking me forward with how strong my body reacted to his touch. I heard him lick his fingers clean with a distinct pop and another wave of arousal exploded through me. I throbbed with need, but I knew he wasn't going to give me what I wanted. Not yet. The anticipation hung in the air so thickly I could almost touch it.

"Now. I want you to touch yourself, pleasure yourself for me. Show me how you like to play with your pussy," he paused as I could hear his tongue lick his lips, panting hard, "And while you do it, I want you to imagine the things I'm going to do to you, tonight, tomorrow and forever."

I cautiously brushed my hand between my thighs, shifting my weight, opening my legs a little wider by granting more access, I stroked myself with a single finger.

A shiver ran through me. My vagina and ass were on full display for him, and the way he orchestrated our scene it made me feel incredibly sexy. I brought my finger back to circle around the hood of my clit, trying to be natural like he instructed. Except I didn't usually drip with excitement when first starting, since I would use my… vibrator.

It was too embarrassing to bring that up though, so I kept rubbing myself like I how I think he wanted me to.

"No," he said after a little time has passed. "Too much thinking. I want to see how _you_ pleasure yourself. Don't do this to please me. I want you to come Baby." He crossed his arms, watching me thoughtfully. "You need assistance. A toy perhaps? Tell me what is it? Ben Wa balls? Anal beads? A vibrator? A dildo? _Please Baby_."

I swallowed my embarrassment down, trying to remind myself that he wanted to know because it turned him on, not because he was trying to embarrass me.

 _It_ _'_ _s a real trust having true faith. I_ _'_ _ll do the best for you rather the best thing for me._ His words circled my mind as I circled my clit.

"A vibrator," I strained the words.

The corner of his mouth pulled up. "My naughty Ana. I fucking love you." His dashed towards me and planted his lips to my own.

Quick enough he moved away to a set of drawers, rummaging around until he pulled out a dildo. A little smaller than the one I had at home with a vibrating attachment, but still… He put it in my hand and moved back to sit in a chair behind me, where he kicked his ankle onto his knee and leaned back with a look of satisfaction.

He said nothing else, but I knew I was supposed to resume. I closed my eyes and try my hardest to pretend I was by myself, masturbating.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap._

I'd never attempted do this on my hands and knees. It was so awkward, getting my hands in a comfortable position.

Taking a deep breath, I turned my head around finding the courage I announced, "Sir, I'm normally on my back,"

"Well Baby lay back," he groaned, pushing forward in the seat while pushing his palms into each thigh, pinching the fabric of his slacks.

I quickly fell on my back, opening wide and spreading my legs for the both of us. The head of the dildo pushed through my folds, rubbing back and forth, spreading my wetness from hood to hole. Slipping my thumb over the buttons I activated the intense vibrator. I sucked in deep breaths as the pleasure began to blossom from my clit, to my vagina, to the extremities of my fingertips and toes. Knowing Christian was watching, my senses tightened to overdrive, and when I looked to see him palming his cock, moving slowly as his eyebrows knitted together in self-indulgence, I was gone.

 _Oh God!_

It was not the sight but rather the sound of guttural groans of pleasure getting himself off to the sight of me. His eyes remained darkened, telling me the release must wait… for us both. Christian was greedy when it comes to my orgasms, and I know he'll want me to come around him. And God I can't deny it I wanted that too.

I dipped the head of the dildo inside myself, a little disappointed by the lack of girth compared to that of the man, my Dom watching me. I took my time with the small toy a little more than I would if I was solo. It was the sounds of pleasure which made me do it. I drove a little deeper each time, my hips moving to meet each thrust until the clitoral stimulator massaged the goods under my hood.

I wanted to watch Christian more, as the slapping and groans built my own intensity to where it was difficult to keep my eyes open and in front. "Oh God," I gasped. "Oh fuck. Christian," wailing the words barely with any air, "I'm. Going. To. Come. Soon… I'm. Going. To—"

"STOP!" he roared.

His voice caused my body to stiffen, instantly dropping the dildo as it continued to vibrate into the sheets. With several heavy steps he lifted the toy, removing its power and inspecting my remaining glistening sheen over it. A quick sweep of his thumb along it was the collection he needed. My wetness, instantly popped in his mouth, and Christian licked it clean like it was his first meal in days.

"What a delicious appetizer. Nothing bitter here, only a thrill of sweetness."

My breath caught in the back of my throat. The idea of him liking my taste was so vulgar in all the right ways, and I couldn't seem to get enough of it. I felt my walls continue to clench around nothing but the distance between us. I needed to come.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

I could only nod. Quickly I did as I was told, even though my legs felt like jelly. He methodically removed the two heels which remained. My dress was slipped over my head, with ease, and my loose bra fell to the front of me. Naked for my Dom to see, he took a several steps back to admire me with a half-smile.

"Goddamn you are so fucking perfect."

I was sure I had blushed every shade of pink. Instantly I folded my arms over my breasts self-consciously, worried about my bare body, just when I started to feel good about myself.

 _Fuck you anxiety shutting me down._

"No," he said, taking my arms and putting them back by my sides. "Don't ever cover yourself in front of me. Do you understand? Your body is golden and something I want to admire for all eternity. I'm telling you now, you will never cover your body… when we're alone."

I bite my lip, nodding.

If it was possible for words to change me from a self-conscious woman to one who was proud of her body, Christian was well on his way doing so. I had never felt more beautiful or sexy than I did right then, in that mysterious room. Losing the weight of doubt freed up more to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.

"Now we can't have you the only one naked. You're going to take my clothes off with nothing but your mouth. And baby," he smirked, "you're going to do it blindfolded," he added gripping the silk blindfold.

He draped the silk around my eyes and I was left in total darkness with only the sound of my own breathing for company. I inched forward, reaching blindly with my hands to find him but he made a disapproving sound.

"No hands. Only your mouth."

I tried not to think how ridiculous I had to look scooting forward with my face extended slightly, but the sound of his voice gave me a pretty clear indication of where he was standing.

"Come here baby," his hands grabbed my sides and I bumped into his chest a little roughly.

"Sorry… _Sir,_ " I cringed, hoping I didn't hurt him.

I felt the lapel of his jacket with my lips. Taking it in my teeth and moving to slide it off his arms was easy enough, but the tie was more challenging.

He caressed me while I worked at his clothes, pulling at the knot on his tie with my teeth as he stroked my breasts and back.

It took me a hot minute figuring out the best technique for the remaining few buttons, but I eventually found a combination of tongue, teeth, and lips to be the best method. When I reached for the final button near his navel, I had to grip his shirt with my teeth and yank it free from his slacks.

From the quick pace of his breathing, I could tell he was enjoying this. Although the buttons were unfastened along his chest, I knew I still needed to tackle the cufflinks on his wrists. I was too eager to get to his slacks to worry about that right now. It only took two or three quick yanks on the zipper with my teeth to drag it down slowly. His slacks fell on their own once over his hips. At moments like this I was thankful he enjoyed going commando, so I teased him a little by moving my lips across his length until I find the tip, where a small drip of pre-cum painted my tongue for me to enjoy.

A wild urge coursed through me, but above all I wanted to please him.

" _Fuck_ …" he growled. I could hear the hesitation in his voice. He clearly had some kind of plan for me, but unsure if his own urges will allow him. "I very much want to move forward—"

"God Christian, yes… forward. Very forward. _Yes… now_." I panted, unsure if my words were even audible.

Christian, mumbled and groaned as if conflicted or strained, "I need to ensure I have your complete trust. I promise I won't drop you. Relax Baby."

"Relax?" I squawked, "I'm so tightly wrung… trust, _smust_ …I need you. Now!"

Quick enough I felt his shoulder press into my waist and his arms wrap around my ass. A second later, I was flipped upside down with my breasts and thighs pressed tightly to Christian's body. He gripped me firmly by the waist and pulled me up until I felt his slight five o'clock shadow between my legs.

" _Christian_ —"

 **…..**

 **AS AN IMPRESSIONABLE** teenager my thoughts surrounding sex were missionary. _Literally_. Over these short few weeks Christian had opened my eyes, lids over extended, and utterly astonished by the possibilities and that was only his vanilla. But this… I never thought my hair dusting the floor would be so erotic.

His palm circled my backside, and an abrupt whack thumped my flesh. It was delayed like thunder chases the bright power of lightning. Oh and I felt it. It rang out sharply in the room with a loud smack. The sting of heat followed, much stronger than the earlier love taps I endured, eventually blossoming out with radiating pain and… _pleasure_.

Christian shook his mouth back and forth, chanting words of endearment over my clit. I writhed causing a new level of sensitivity.

"You will address me as _Sir_." His hand began circling the opposite cheek and a second smack connected with my ass. "Is this what you want… punishments?"

"Yes… _Sir_ ," My face was tight as my smile was ear to ear.

The few times I had been spanked in the past it had always brought out an irrational sort of anger. _I may have been sheltered, but I_ _'_ _m no longer a child._ The pain from Christian's hand had a similar effect, except in a sexual context, like my already ridiculous lust level was just kicked into overdrive.

 _The pain was my pleasure._

I wrapped one arm instinctively around his thigh, even though his grip felt secure on my legs, I knew if he had let go of me, I would fall on my head in a heartbeat. My other hand finds the thick base of his… _cock_. For the first time in my life I appreciated my stunted height as it was perfect for my upcoming sequence. I visualized _him_ , veins threading their way to the engorged tip and the crown of various shades of pinks and purples.

I never thought I would appreciate such a well endowed man. It was a good thing in hindsight or I wouldn't have been able to reach it with my mouth in this position.

The liquid continued to drip from the tip as I took him little by little in my mouth. Who would have thought Anastasia Steele the oral extraordinaire, twice in a single night. I used the base of my tongue to push on the nerve as I worked my mouth up and down.

My attention to his pleasure was rewarded as the warmth of his own tongue plunged deep in between my folds, meeting my vagina. Though Christian tried his best being tender, he engulfed my lady garden, pruning and plowing her with his mouth. For a moment I lost where I was before remembering I still had him deep down my throat. I got back to work, subconsciously increasing the intensity of my suck, lick, clench, and this caused my own pleasure to ramp up. The frenzy was wild, primal and a darkened fog. The two of us fed off each other's lust, driving one another farther and faster until my hand began to blur along his shaft and my mouth was tingling from the friction of throat to cock.

I began to feel lightheaded, white dots formed around my eyes from being upside down for too long, but the tingling pain in my head built towards my neck and was doing strange things to my body. Every time my brain registered the discomfort of blood pooling in my head, it was almost like the sensation of Christian's tongue between my legs savoring me for the first time.

His tongue twirled and twisted, drilling inside me in such wonderful ways while his hands addressed the rest of my needs. I flinched in his grip, almost falling head-first on the floor, only to be lifted slightly higher, plowing his tongue further into me and dragging it towards the tightness of my ass. I had never in my wildest dreams thought of anyone violating my neither regions this way. But in a split second Christian had me completely re-thinking my limit. He started plunging one, two then three fingers in me even as he circled my ass with his tongue, probing the entrance and easing himself in a little bit at a time.

I had reached the end of my tether while servicing his cock, but a cramp formed at either side of my jaw, and my fingers were growing numb by the minute. The pain was distracting, fueling my fire and need for Christian. I was on edge, an explosion waiting to ignite, as if all my nerve endings were on full alert sending my synapses into overdrive.

I gasped words of unintelligible garble, as my mouth was over flowed with his length. I lost track of the line between pleasure and mind-blowing orgasm. It will never be clear cut again, rather a stupor of escalating sensations never stumbling or fading. _The never ending orgasm of Grey_. Every movement of his hands and mouth continued the reaction until I started to feel weak and overwhelmed.

Suddenly, back on my feet, a little unsteady but two hands supported me. I sank into him, panting and still moaning uncontrollably. He untied the blindfold from my eyes. Blinding to adjust to the light I was pleased to see the satisfaction on his face.

"You're doing amazing, Baby."

"Why, thank you, _Sir_ ," I said breathless.

"Now, shall we begin?"

My heart fluttered. _Begin?_ I thought we began when we entered the room. All I could do was nod, more than anything to please him.

"Good girl, but I understand you're weak, and exhausted," he said, moving to the far end of the room and giving me a wonderful view of his naked ass. Every step he took made his ass flex and relax in a hypnotic way, and when he reached for something from a chest of drawers, his broad back bulged in places I didn't know muscles existed.

I felt the familiar surge of warmth from his praise. I realized how easily I could become addicted to pleasing him, but I also couldn't imagine how that would be a bad thing.

"On your back," he calmly said. "Let me clean and care for you."

" _Clean me? Care for me?_ "

"After care Baby, I just worked you well and beyond our familiar vanilla. So, open up." My legs fell open so I was wide and bare for him. A soft damp cloth brushed me. Through instinct I clenched my muscles tight, not through fear or pain but rather in an inexplicably excited way. "Easy… you need to relax or you're going to work me up into a frenzy Baby." I felt an overwhelming sense of safety, like as long as he was my Dom and my lover, nothing bad could ever happen.

By the time he finished, everything remained fully heightened, I saw by his stormy grey eyes we were not going to rest for much longer. I had never seen so much heat in a person's eyes as I saw in his, and he let out a low growl-like hiss as he pushed his body into my own, and my breasts were pinned between us.

"I need you, Baby" he whispered. "I just want to fuck you. No more playtime. No more toys. No more control. I want to let go and I want to love you."

I gripped the back of his head with one hand, rubbing myself against him, searching for his cock.

He pulled me down by the hips, sliding his length into me. I cried out with pleasure as my tight muscles stretched to adapt him. His length, girth and skill. But the sensation is incredible, like a perfect fullness. Time was stretched into infinity as he thrust every last inch of himself in me. He greedily pulled me down, filling me until my legs were forced apart by his hips and he was in me to the hilt.

" _Oh God_ ," I gasped.

"You like that, Ana?" he asked, working himself into me at a furious pace.

"Yes, Christian. Yes," I moaned.

" _Fuck_ ," he roared. "This is so much more, so tight and warm around my cock." He flinched for a second then continued at his fast motion.

Everything fell away until it was just his body and mine moving together, like two pistons of a greater machine, completely in command. Every motion was powerful ironically dominant. When my orgasm came, it crashed into me with the force of a tsunami, threatening to drown me, but I embraced tight to him, body quivered as he pounded his final thrusts only for him to squeeze his eyes shut.

Christian let out a groan of pleasure and his cock pulsed its fluid inside me. We remained that way for a while, joined together in the most intimate way, catching our breath while he held me.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I asked after a while.

"No," he says. "It's going to get even better."

I smirked at his sentiment.

"Remember this," he rubbed the large diamond on my ring finger, "Marry me Anastasia." I was lost for words. "Make us forever."

I crawled up to his lips, kissing him. I hesitated while withdrawing but confidently said the words to him, "Yes, _Sir_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I appreciate who has read HLA and followed it to the very end. It was fun writing and something a little different to my usual, the editing/beta work was the overall challenge.**

 **Here is an accompanying soundtrack in no particular order:**

 _ **Burning Desire**_ **\- Lana Del Rey**

 _ **Pillow Talk**_ **\- Zayn**

 _ **Heaven**_ **\- Julia Michaels**

 _ **Earned It**_ **\- The Weeknd**

 _ **Dangerous Woman**_ **\- Ariana Grande**

 _ **Shape of You**_ **\- Ed Sheeran**

 _ **Body Party**_ **\- Ciara**

 _ **Meet Me In The Middle**_ **\- Jessie Ware**

 _ **Fever**_ **\- Peggy Lee**

 _ **Fade Into You**_ **\- Mazzy Star**

 _ **Love Song**_ **\- The Cure**

 _ **Closer**_ **\- Nine Nine Nails**

 _ **A Girl Like You**_ **\- Edwin Collins**

 _ **Possessions**_ **\- Sarah McLachlan**

Thanks,

 **Missmusicteach**


End file.
